


Smug

by mercurymiscellany



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Church of Seiros (Fire Emblem), Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymiscellany/pseuds/mercurymiscellany
Summary: Flayn keeps an eye on the statues in the saint's alcove...for no particular reason
Relationships: Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 17





	Smug

Seteth could easily pick out the click of Flayn's heels among the faint whispers of few late-night faithful, and was unsurprised to hear them turn towards his reading spot against the marble base of Saint Cichol's statue.

"Ah good, you are here," she said quietly, glancing behind her before sidling into the saint's alcove. She stopped for a moment in front of Saint Cethleann, before plopping down beside him.

"Have you noticed, brother?" she asked innocently. "Our sweet professor has been working on shining them up a little." She leaned in, the grin on her face utterly self-satisfied. "I must say I think Cethleann looks good in gold, don't you?" 

Seteth sighed. "Pride is unbecoming, Flayn." he chided, not looking up from his book. "And you don't have to rub it in."


End file.
